<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obi-Wan accidentally causes the fall of the galaxy twenty years after it happened by KittyPaw (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263090">Obi-Wan accidentally causes the fall of the galaxy twenty years after it happened</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KittyPaw'>KittyPaw (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, And I mean like, Chaos, Complete and Utter Confusion, Confusion, Crack, Gen, Luke Skywalker Just Got Caught in the Middle Here, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi on Tatooine, Sith and Jedi, Tatooine, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:29:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KittyPaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Obi-Wan told Luke his father had been betrayed and murdered by Darth Vader, he didn't realize that a confused, fresh-out-of-time-travel Anakin Skywalker was scratching his head and standing behind him.</p><p>Anakin demands to know this guy's pre-Sith name. Luke is just starry eyed over his father. Obi-Wan wants to blink out of existance right there.</p><p>And then he accidentally becomes the reason the Empire rose to power.</p><p>&lt; 100% Crack &amp; humor, 0% angst &gt;</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Luke Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker &amp; Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Obi-Wan accidentally causes the fall of the galaxy twenty years after it happened</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no idea why but I got a sudden urge to write this. So... hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin was just minding his own business, being angry about Master Windu telling him he had to stay behind while he arrested the chancellor, and was running to go get his ship like a disobedient kid when suddenly - because the Force apparently didn't like  he was hallucinating about being in some random hut on Tatooine? Oh, look, a blonde guy who looked suspiciously like him. And those were Padmé's eyes... well, they were his eyes, but they were drawn like hers...</p><p>And then there was this old guy with a Stewjoni accent that sounded a lot like Obi-Wan's. And he's just like, "...of mine before he turned to the Dark Side, betrayed him and killed him."</p><p>"Betrayed and killed who?" Anakin wondered out loud.</p><p>The boy's eyebrows furrowed. "Who's that?"</p><p>The old guy jumped around and his eyes widened. "Uh... Luke, are you seeing this too?"</p><p>"Yep," the boy - Luke, apparently - said. "What? Does he not live here?"</p><p>"<em>No he does not</em>!" The poor old guy looked like he was having a heart attack. "Anakin. What are you doing here?"</p><p>Luke's eyes widened. "<em>Anakin</em>? Like, <em>my father</em>?" He turned to the old guy. "Ben - Obi-Wan, I mean - is that my father?"</p><p>"Wha - Obi-Wan? <em>Why are you old</em>?!" Anakin's brain was short circuiting. Couldn't he just get back to deliberately disobeying Master Windu's direct orders by following him to the Chancellor's office? "And no, Luke I am not your father."</p><p>"Right!" Obi-Wan said, hyperventilating. "Now Anakin Skywalker you will tell me how the kriffing kriff you got here!"</p><p>"Skywalker?" Luke's jaw dropped. "You <em>are</em> my father!" Now <em>Luke</em> looked confused. "Wait a minute. Didn't you literally just say Darth Vader betrayed and murdered him?" Anakin's eyes widened now.</p><p>"Wha - that's a Sith name! Obi-Wan, who apparently betrayed and killed me? Also, why is my son only five years younger than me?"</p><p>Obi-Wan clutched his head desperately. "<em>I have no idea Anakin! I didn't think time travel was possible</em>!"</p><p>Luke's face brightened. "Time travel? Is that a part of this Force thing?"</p><p>"Who betrays and kills me?"</p><p>"<em>How are you here</em>?"</p><p>"<em>Who betrays and kills me</em>?"</p><p>"<em>WHY ARE YOU ALIVE</em>?!"</p><p>"<em>WHO BETRAYS AND KILLS ME</em>?"</p><p>"You're my father," Luke said in awe. "From the <em>past</em>."</p><p>Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "Okay. We can sort this out. Um... Anakin, I guess. Hi. This is your son from the future. I haven't seen you in a very long time."</p><p>"Because apparently I'm dead," Anakin concluded.</p><p>Luke nodded, his eyes going dark. "Apparently, Darth Vader killed you. So watch out for him in the future."</p><p>"That's a Sith name!" Anakin said intensely to Obi-Wan, much to Luke's confusion. "So tell me. Who was he? What was his pre-Sith name? <em>Who was he</em>?"</p><p>"Um..." Obi-Wan was panicking, his eyes darting between Luke and Anakin.</p><p>"Just tell my dad who kills him!" He furrowed his eyebrows. "And apparently whatever his name is because it's not Vader apparently!"</p><p>"<em>You said 'apparently' twice in that sentence</em>!" Both Anakin and Obi-Wan turned on Luike there, because their brains weren't working and they needed to focus on absolutely anything but this.</p><p>"Um... Vader is... uh... Mace Windu!"</p><p>There was a strange silence. Then Luke blankly said, "Who?"</p><p>Then Anakin's jaw dropped. "<em>I believe it</em>! I always knew Master Windu was only going to be trouble!"</p><p>"No, Anakin, I -"</p><p>"As soon as the Force decides to stop messing with me and send me back I'm immediately running to the Chancellor's office to kill him and keep this twisted future from happening! Luke - see you in a few days cause I think Padmé's due soon!"</p><p>"No Anakin the chancellor is a -" But Anakin had blinked out of sight. Obi-Wan glared at the sky. "Thank you, my beautiful mystical energy, for sending my padawan back at <em>that moment</em>."</p><p>The Force didn't answer.</p><p>Then Luke said brightly, "That was my father! And now he isn't going to die!"</p><p>"Um... yeah?"</p><p>"So any moment now, the world should kinda just change, right?"</p><p>"Uh..." Obi-Wan wasn't sure what face he was making. "....yeah?"</p><p>"<em>Awesome</em>!"</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed and muttered under his breath, "I just created the Empire, didn't I."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Force is silently laughing at them.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>